Secret Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Tony DiNozzo and Harry Potter went to school together? What if Tony and Harry were in fact twins one sent to live in the states the other forced to live with the only living member of their family? Harry and Tony meet on the Hogwarts Express. They quickly start their schooling together. After school it was decided that Tony needed to get away. So he went to work at NCIS...
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Title Change this story is called Secret Life I had another new story with the other title that I got mucked up with. Sorry.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters but Harry Potter and NCIS are mine. The rest aren't. **

* * *

**Pairing: Tony and OC**

**Tim and Abby**

**Gibbs and Jenny**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Ron and Hermonie**

**Neville and Luna**

**Blaise & Susan**

**Remus & Tonks**

**Sirius & OC**

* * *

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Friendship, Suspense **

**Rated: M (Just to be safe)**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am not good with sex scenes their probably won't be any in this story**

**Introduction **

* * *

What if Tony DiNozzo and Harry Potter went to school together? What if Tony and Harry were in fact twins one sent to live in the states the other forced to live with the only living member of their family? Tony and Harry become best friends with Hermonie Granger, Dawn Black, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones. At school they were a fighting force to be reckoned with. Soon after the war they all head their separate ways. Now Tony needs them all to help with a serial killer who is killing Witches, Wizards and Navy Personal, protect his team and to help explain to his boss and team who he really is. Will they accept him, his family and his friends or will he be turned away?

Jenny is still alive in this story. Set Sometime in Season 8. Tony has brown hair and green eyes. But in this story Tony is wearing a glamour he really looks likes is black messy hair and hazel eyes. Tony was neglected by Anthony DiNozzo Senior. And Harry was abused by his relatives. Tony's real name is Anthony Sirius Potter.

And Sirius was proven innocent right away. He didn't know where they sent Tony. But he and Remus visited Harry every weekend. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, and Mad-eye Moody didn't die they are all living their lives. Cedric did die. If I can figure out a way to save him I will do it. But at the moment he is dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
